Halloween Comes Early
by Marlenerocks
Summary: Becky and Stacy start to see a weird animal outside of the zoo, but when it starts to steal the animals and their belongings, what will they do? Read to find out!


**Hey guys! Marlenerocks here with another POM story! But I have a quick question for y'all. I made up this awesome new penguin named Ahayla, and I was thinking… should she be in my stories? Tell me what you think along with your review please!**

* * *

"Happy Halloween!" King Julien yelled, dancing around. Skipper glared at him.

"Ring-tail, Halloween isn't for two months," Skipper growled. King Julien grimaced at the penguin.

"Silly penguin, I am the king, I celebrate when I want to!" King Julien started to dance again. Skipper palmed his face.

"September is just starting. October is next month, and Halloween is on the last day of October." Kowalski explained. King Julien stopped.

"So, you're saying that I have to wait two months to celebrate it?" King Julien queried, shaking his head in disapproval. Skipper nodded. "Then you have to wait two months to celebrate it too!"

"We're penguins, we don't celebrate holidays," Skipper told the lemur. Kowalski, Rico, and Private glanced at their feet.

"Buttons…" Rico's voice trailed off. Skipper noticed their sad looks and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, you can always celebrate it if you want to." Skipper told them. Their faces lit up as they high-fived each other.

Marlene leapt into the water and swam around. Antonio leapt in after her, soaking her with cold, refreshing water.

"Guys, guys!" Two voices yelled. Marlene and Antonio turned to see Becky and Stacy come racing up to them.

"We just saw something really scary!" Stacy shouted, trembling.

"It looked like a hyena slash coyote and was about Jason's size!" Becky added, grasping Stacy's arm. Marlene and Antonio hopped out of the water.

"Did you ask it what it was?" Marlene asked. The two badgers quickly shook their heads.

"No," Stacy said.

"We only saw it for about five seconds, and it was running." Becky replied.

"It looked at us then vanished." Stacy's voice shook. Marlene and Antonio exchanged worried glances.

"I think this is something we'll have to see the penguins about," Marlene commented. Antonio nodded his head in agreement. Becky and Stacy hugged each other.

"Skipper!"

The four penguins whipped around to see Marlene, Antonio, Stacy and Becky come racing towards them. Stacy and Becky had fear in their eyes.

"What is it?" Skipper queried. The four animals stopped, gasping for air.

"We saw this animal, it looked like a coyote slash hyena and it was about Jason's size!" Stacy wailed.

"Usted etsa el solo uno que puede ayuda nosotros!" Antonio yelled in Spanish. Skipper grimaced.

"Well, _that's _about the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" Skipper mocked, understanding the Spanish. Antonio grinned, satisfied.

"I try my best not to make others angry," Antonio retorted with scorn in his voice. Skipper stared at him, his eyelid twitching.

"Okay, guys, this is not the time to be fighting!" Marlene pushed the two apart, giving them both serious looks.

"Right! We'll go right now to Central Park! Move out!" Skipper ordered. The otters and badgers followed.

"Skipper!"

An orange falcon landed in front of the group. She grinned. "Hi Skipper! What are you all doing?"

"Hi miss Kitka! Stacy and Becky saw this weird creature. We want to see what it is and make sure it isn't here to cause any harm." Skipper told his girlfriend. Kitka quickly preened her feathers.

"Stacy and Becky said it looks like a cross between a coyote and a hyena and it is about Jason's size." Kowalski explained, writing things down with a pencil in a notepad.

"Can I come? This thing sounds creepy. I wanna see it!" Kitka pleaded, flapping her wings. Skipper giggled and nodded. "Yay!"

The nine animals zoomed over to Central Park. They climbed into a tree and stared at the bushes below them.

"This is where you saw them?" Skipper asked. The two badgers nodded. "Okay, everyone keep a sharp eye out, and if they see anything, inform me right away."

Marlene woke up, feeling drowsy. They hadn't seen anything while on the tree; they had fallen asleep. But Marlene could hear some rustling…

"Skipper! Skipper!" Marlene leapt to her feet and shook Skipper.

"Uh, wha-?" He rolled over and slapped Marlene across the face. She gasped and clenched her fists.

"WAKE UP!" Marlene screeched. Everyone woke up. Skipper was in his fighting position, but when he saw Marlene's angry face, he stared at her in confusion. "Uh, Marlene…?"

"Next time, don't slap me when I try to wake you up!" Marlene snapped. Her cheek burned where Skipper had hit it. Skipper blushed.

"Sorry Marlene. Now what is it?" Skipper asked.

"Rustling!" Marlene whispered. Everyone was quiet, and they heard the rustling. Suddenly, a grayish dog-like face appeared.

"That's it!" Becky hissed, pointing at the creature.

"Oh bueno senor, que es uno horripilante criatura!" Antonio whispered in Spanish. The creature's ears flicked towards them. It narrowed it eyes and bared its teeth.

"What is that, Kowalski?" Skipper asked the tall penguin.

"I have no idea, Skipper. I've never seen it before." Kowalski replied. The thing growled lowly before another voice came.

"Hello freaks!"

The creature pricked its ears and vanished into the bushes. Skipper turned to see four lemurs walking up to them.

"Ring-tail! Stupid lemurs! What are you doing here?" Skipper snapped. King Julien crossed his arms. Tasha walked up to Skipper.

"I told them you were doing recon…" her voice trailed off. Skipper glared at her.

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'I am da king, I can do whatevah I want!'" Tasha mimicked him. Skipper tried not to rip the ring-tailed lemur's head off.

"Well, next time, be quiet!" Skipper whipped around to see nothing but grass, bushes, trees, and buildings. "See? It's gone now."

"What's gone?" King Julien asked, peering over the edge of the branch.

"They creature we're trying to find." Private looked down at King Julien. The ring-tailed lemur glanced up at the small penguin on the branch above him.

"Oh, so you left me out of this? Well, you must never leave me out!" King Julien spat. Skipper palmed his face.

"Just get out of here!" Skipper pushed all four lemurs out of the tree. Mort hit the ground, Maurice landing on him, then Tasha landing on Maurice. King Julien held onto the branch tightly with his fingers. His crown fell and hit Tasha on the head.

"Help me up please?" King Julien begged in a soft voice. Skipper grimaced and stomped on the lemur's hands. King Julien fell, screaming, then landed on Tasha.

"We should be getting back to the zoo," Marlene commented, yawning. She started to see pink and orange in the sky. "It's getting late."

"Right! Men, move out!" Skipper commanded. The penguins left, the rest of the animals following them.


End file.
